narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
(Naruto= ナルト) Bei seiner Geburt wurde Kyuubi, ein riesiger, neunschwänziger Fuchsdämon, in seinem Körper versiegelt, weswegen die erwachsenen Dorfbewohner ihn instinktiv meiden. Narutos größter Traum ist es, von allen Bewohnern seines Dorfes anerkannt und respektiert zu werden und Hokage zu werden. Nachdem er nach mehreren Fehlversuchen die Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie bestanden hat, wird er Schüler des Jo-Nins Kakashi Hatake. Anfangs ist Naruto tollpatschig und ungeschickt, doch wenn es um seine Freunde geht, erwachen in ihm der Kampfgeist und die Kraft des Kyuubi. Wegen des Kyuubi sind viele Feinde hinter ihm her, die dessen Chakra für ihre Zwecke nutzen wollen. Narutos Kindheit left|thumb|Naruto als Baby Narutos Vater, Minato Namikaze (der Yondaime Hokage), starb beim Kampf gegen Kyuubi, nachdem er alle Hachimon Tonko geöffnet und Shiki Fuujin eingesetzt hatte. Wie seine Mutter starb, ist nicht bekannt. Von da an war Naruto alleine, und zu allem Pech kam noch hinzu, dass der Yondaime Hokage Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt hatte. Ab dem Moment hatten die Dorfbewohner vor Naruto Angst und mieden ihn. Naruto wusste nicht, warum sie das machten, aber er kämpfte, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten; meistens, indem er Blödsinn anstellte, wofür er immer wieder bestraft wurde. Ausbildung zum Ninja "Mein Traum ist alle Hokage zu übertreffen!! Und von allen Leuten im Dorf respektiert zu werden!!" — Naruto zu Kakashi während ihrer Vorstellung Naruto wurde zusammen mit Sasuke Uchiha und Sakura Haruno von Kakashi Hatake ausgebildet. Nachdem Sasuke sich entschieden hatte, zu Orochimaru zu gehen, trennten sich auch die Wege von Sakura und Naruto. Während Naruto zusammen mit Jiraiya zu eine zweieinhalb Jahre lange Reise aufbrach, bei der er so trainiert wird, dass er sich selbständig vor Akatsuki schützen kann, wird Sakura von Tsunade zu einem Medic-Nin ausgebildet. Kakashis Prüfung Naruto wurde mit Sasuke und Sakura in Team 7 gesteckt. Sie mussten Kakashi zwei Glöckchen abnehmen. Während alle sich versteckten, griff er Kakashi sofort an, was natürlich total in die Hose ging . Am Ende schaffen sie es nicht, Kakashi ein Glöckchen abzunehmen. Aber sie bestanden die Prüfung doch, da sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt hatten, und das war Kakashi sehr wichtig. Die erste richtige Mission Nach einigen D-Rang Missionen sollte Narutos Gruppe, Team 7, erneut eine D-Rang Mission ausführen. Naruto beschwerte sich beim Sandaime Hokage, dieser gab nach und teilte Team 7 eine C-Rang Mission zu. Die Mission lautete: Begleitet Tazuna, den Meister im Brückenbau, zurück ins Land der Wellen. Eine simple Mission, die sich als schwer entpuppte. Nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren, entdeckte Kakashi eine Wasserpfütze trotz eines sonnigen Tages. Nach einiger Zeit wurden sie dann von zwei Chu-Nin aus Kiri überrascht, Naruto wurde hierbei an der linken Hand verletzt und vergiftet. Sakura und Sasuke hingegen machten ihre Arbeit gut, nur Naruto versagte komplett. Kakashi brachte die Chu-Nin letztendlich zur Strecke, ließ sie aber am Leben. Sie rannten direkt zurück zu den anderen. Später trafen sie auch auf den Jo-Nin und Nuke-Nin Zabuza Momochi, der nun Tazuna erledigen sollte. Als Kakashi dann noch gefangen worden war, bekam Naruto Angst und wollte wegrennnen. Doch erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht mehr wegrennen wollte. So konnte Kakashi mit sehr gutem Teamwork von Naruto und Sasuke befreit werden. Wieder etwas später kam es auch zu einem Kampf gegen Haku, wobei sich Sasuke vor Naruto stellte, um ihn zu retten, er selbst wurde allerdings schwer verletzt. Das brachte Naruto in seiner Wut dazu, erstmals sein Chakra des Kyuubis zu nutzen, womit er Haku besiegte. Naruto brachte auch die Dorfbewohner von Tazunas Dorf dazu, für sich einzustehen. So wollten diese auch helfen, als Gato mit seinen Männern auftauchte. Da Naruto dem Dorfbewohnern neuen Mut machte, wurde ihm zu Ehren die Brücke, die sie bauten, Große Naruto-Brücke getauft. Chu-Nin-Auswahlprüfung left|thumb Die erste Prüfung war ein sehr schwerer Test, den man nur bestand, indem man bei den anderen abschrieb. Naruto hatte keine der Aufgaben beantworten können. Die letzte Aufgabe entschied über alles oder nichts. Wer diese nicht bestand, riss auch alle Teamkameraden mit rein, sodass keiner des Teams mehr an den Chu-Nin-Auswahlprüfungen teilnehmen durfte; wer sich aber meldete, durfte nächstes Jahr wieder mitmachen. Naruto hoffe auf Sakura und Sasuke, was ihm das Bestehen sicherte. Die letzte Aufgabe war einfach nur zum testen da, ob man gut mit Stress umgehen kann. left|thumb Die zweite Prüfung fand auf dem 44. Kampftrainingsgelände, im "Wald des Schreckens", statt. Jedes Team musste eine jeweils andere Schriftrolle finden. Mitten in der Prüfung wurde Sasuke von dem als Kusa-Nin verkleideten Orochimaru angegriffen und bekam von ihm das Mal des Fluchs; auch Naruto wurde von Orochimaru und seiner Schlange angegriffen bzw. gefressen und dadurch schwer verwundet. Sakura pflegte die beiden. Sie wurde allerdings von drei Oto-Nin angegriffen (Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi und Kin Tsuchi), die hinter Sasuke her waren. Sakura wurde von Rock Lee und später auch von Inos Team (Shikamaru und Choji) geholfen, sie wurden aber alle besiegt. Danach wachte Sasuke mit der Macht des Fluches auf und brach einen Arm von Zaku. Dosu und Kin versuchten, Sasuke aufzuhalten, was ihnen aber nicht gelang. Am Ende bekamen Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura die andere Schriftrolle durch Kabuto's Hilfe. left|thumb Die dritte Prüfung war eine Art Turnier. Sie kam allerdings nur zu stande, weil es immer noch zu viele Ninjas gab. Naruto musste gegen Kiba Inuzuka und Akamaru kämpfen. Naruto besiegte ihn durch ein Naruto Rendan. Für das Finale hatten die Sieger einen Monat Zeit sich vorzubereiten. Naruto traf in dieser Zeit auf Jiraiya, der ihn den Umgang mit seinem Kyuubi-Chakra beibrachte und ihm Kuchiyose no Jutsu beibrachte. Das Finale fand in einem Stadion vor vielen Zuschauern statt. Unter ihnen waren viele Lords, der Sandaime Hokage und Orochimaru, der als 4. Kazekage verkleidet war. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, die Ninjas zu beurteilen. Naruto musste gegen Neji Hyuuga kämpfen, den er mit Hilfe eines gekonnten Tricks besiegte. Er benutze hierfür das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, mit welchem er Neji vortäuschte, er sei besiegt worden, und so aus dem Boden heraus einen Angriff starten konnte. Als dann der Angriff von Sunagakure und Otogakure begann, kämpfte Naruto gegen Gaara und zeigte ihm, wie stark man sein kann, wenn man für seine Freunde kämpft. Naruto auf der Suche nach Tsunade Die Suche nach Tsunade spielte eine wichtige Entwicklung bei Naruto. Auf der Reise begegnete er Kisame Hoshigaki und Itachi Uchiha von Akatsuki, die Naruto entführen wollten. Jiraiya konnte diese aber verscheuchen. Nach diesem Auftritt brachte er Naruto das Rasengan bei. Er erzählte dabei, dass ihm der Yondaime Hokage das Rasengan beigebracht hatte. Naruto änderte die Stufenabläufe und lernte das Rasengan in Rekordzeit. Als sie jedoch den zukünftigen Godaime Hokage trafen, war diese aber nicht gerade begeistert. Naruto war ebenfalls nicht begeistert, dass der Godaime Hokage eine Frau sein sollte. Sie gingen auf die Straße und trugen dort einen Kampf aus, in dem Tsunade versprach, nur einen Finger zu benutzen. Naruto vs Tsunade. Naruto wird natürlich von Tsunade locker besiegt, aber sie ist von Naruto beeindruckt. Sie meint, wenn Naruto es innerhalb von sieben Tagen schafft, das Rasengan vollständig zu erlernen, wird sie Hokage. Naruto trainiert und bewältigt letzendlich diese Herausforderung. Der Kampf gegen Sasuke Sasuke konnte die gewaltigen Fortschritte von Naruto nicht ertragen und forderte ihn deshalb zum Kampf heraus.Außerdem sagte Sasuke, dass Naruto nicht einmal in der Lage sei, seinem Stirnband einen Kratzer zuzufügen. Dabei wurde der Kampf zwar von Kakashi unterbrochen, doch Sasuke merkte, dass Naruto langsam besser geworden ist als er. Deshalb entschloss er, sich zu Orochimaru zu gehen, um mehr Kraft zu gewinnen. Als Sasuke zu Orochimaru ging, versuchten Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji und später auch Rock Lee ihn aufzuhalten. Am Ende lief es darauf hinaus, dass Naruto erneut gegen Sasuke kämpfte. Doch wollte er Sasuke nur davon überzeugen, nicht zu Orochimaru zu gehen und wieder mit ihm nach Konohagakure zu kommen. Da Sasuke immer wie eine Art Bruder für ihn war, konnte er einfach nicht zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihn bekommt und für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Naruto entwickelte dabei auch erstmals seinen ersten Kyuubi-Chakra-Schwanz.Der Kampf eskalierte zu einem Chidori vs Rasengan.Wie sich herausgestellt hat waren beide gleich stark, jedoch hat Naruto währenddessen Sasukes Stirnband einen Kratzer zugefügt.Hat aber auch gleichzeitg einen Schlag von Sasuke kassieren müssen und wurde bewusstlos.Somit hat Naruto die "Wette" gewonnen, jedoch verschwand Sasuke einfach. Das Einzige, was ihm geblieben war, ist das leicht zerkratzte Stirnband von Sasuke. Naruto in Naruto Shippuuden Verschiedenes *Im Japanischen ist sein Lieblingsspruch datte-bayo, den er meistens sagt, wenn er sich aufregt. In der deutschen Version wurde dies mit "echt jetzt" übersetzt, und im englischen mit "believe it". *Durch seine überstürzten Aktionen hat er sich den Spitznamen "der Überaschungsninja Nr. 1" von Kakashi erhalten. *Er versucht stets, sein Versprechen zu halten. *Sein Hobby ist es, Nudelsuppen zu vergleichen. *Er hat viel Glück bei Glücksspielen. *Er ähnelt Jiraiya in vielen Beziehungen. *Die meisten Leute, die Naruto treffen, durchleben eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben bsp. Tsunade, die Glücksspielerin und Trinkerin, wird Hokage; Neji versöhnt sich mit seinem Onkel; Gaara, der nur ans Töten dachte, versucht nun, Freunde zu finden und akzeptiert zu werden. *Er ist in Sakura verliebt, die jedoch nichts von ihm will. Nach dem Kampf von Naruto gegen Orochimaru war Sakura sehr besorgt um ihn und Yamato hat bemerkt, dass sie für Naruto etwas empfindet. Was genau, hat er aber nicht gesagt. *Er ist der Sohn des Yondaime. *Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Hinata in ihn verliebt ist, doch er ist der einzige, der das nicht bemerkt. Andere Ninjas (wie z.B. Kiba und Shino) zweifeln daher manchmal an Naruto's Intelligenz. *Er ist nach dem Protagonisten in Jiraiyas ersten Buch benannt. *Naruto hat in Naruto Shippuuden bei seinem 2.ten Treffen mit Itachi, ein wenig seiner Kraft geschenkt bekommen. Aber was das genau für eine Kraft ist weiß man noch nicht genau. *Er hat eine kleine Narbe auf seiner linken Hand die ihn an sein Versprechen erinnert das er nie wieder Angst haben wird. Techniken *'Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi *'Bunshin no Jutsu *'Bunshin Taiatari *'Fuuton: Rasengan *'Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken *'Gufuu Suika no Jutsu *'Harem no Jutsu *'Henge no Jutsu *'Hien *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'Kage Shuriken no Jutsu *'Kawarimi no Jutsu *'Konbi Henge no Jutsu *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu *'Kyuubi Chakrastrahl (namenlos) *'Oodama Rasengan *'Rasengan *'Sennen Goroshi *'Shihouhappou Shuriken *'Sexy no Jutsu *'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan *'''Uzumaki Naruto Rendan Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 7#Veränderung von Naruto